Fallen Star
by Anthony Shadows
Summary: I don't normally write about outlandish things, but this one kept nagging.Edward is out hunting. Jessica needs homework help. But with what Mike has planned Bella is the one who needs help. UPDATED AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella please!" I begged.

"Don't you love me!" she cried out. "Don't you want to be with me forever!?"

Bella was in one of her "why won't you change me" swings, and once again I did not have an answer for her. Although that last comment was a bit unnerving.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said a bit more menacing than I had meant to, for she wore the look of "opps I got to into it with that last one".

She looked down "I.."

I walked over to her and slid my arms around her waist, kissing her neck, hearing her heart frantically beating was very cute.

"You know I love you more than anything else in this universe, and I could never live without you, just please Bells not tonight, another time ok?"

I could tell my flirting had destroyed her built up energy.

"Ok, I'm sorry Edward" she said still looking down. The dark patches under her eyes from my biggest mistake were accentuated from the angle. After the waves of guilt and pain subsided I gently pushed her face up to meet mine. Her lips were warm as they melted against mine, and her hair smelled of the strawberries I had become accustomed to.

"I hate it when you do that" she breathed. She was such an angel.

"Yes, but I happen to love it" and I smirked at her, sealing the deal.

"It's late you should be getting to bed, tomorrows Friday"

"Do I have to Eddie?" she asked. Was she out of her mind!

"Excuse me?" I said narrowing my eyes.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me inches from her face.

"Eddie" she purred.

This was going to end very quickly. I grabbed her and growling tackled her onto the bed.

She never saw it coming and was scrambling to get out from my grasp.

"Now what was that?" I cooed.

"Let me up!" she said pouting, as irresistible as that was, I had to protect my name, literally. I just simply raised one of my eyebrows.

"Fine! _Edward, _happy?" she conceited.

"Yes, very thank you" I said and kissed her.

I layed her down and pulled the covers over her, my Bella, my life, and sang her, her lullaby. After the evening of mental images from Charlie and Alice I had a non ceasing pang of guilt with every look at her. "I am getting my just punishment" I thought.

"Cannot live without her, can't look at her without hating myself".

I swept a piece of her bangs out of her face, and tucked the silky strand behind her ear,

And with a kiss on her forehead laid next to her till the morning.

I awoke her in the morning and we set off to school after she was ready. I of course had to run home to get my car. Charlie had relaxed a fraction, but I couldn't blame him for hating me, when I did as well. Driving how I do we arrived at school early.

"What do you want to do till the bell?" Bella asked. She was wearing a red lacy tank top, and her favorite pair of jeans, and I had to dismiss the first answer and paddle through a few more till I got to a safe one.

"Sit here and listen to music?"

"But the counsels in the way" she complained.

"Here I brought this as well" I pulled out a black walkman.

She raised her eyebrows, and I furrowed mine. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"You're a rich vampire, I figured you'd have an Ipod or something"

"I do" I smiled. "I figured you'd appreciate an antique."

"Ha Ha" she said sarcastically, for it was almost the same as hers.

We got out of the car and headed to the tables outside, her hand securely in mine.

"You don't have to lead me everywhere" she smirked.

"Who says I am leading you?" "If I was, maybe you'll like where I'll lead you" I spoke softly and winked. Bella's face turned a darker pink, and I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at me and we held each other and listened to Linkin Park.

I heard her thoughts before I saw her, but already I was acquiring a massive headache. Jessica came into view heading towards us from the parking lot.

She bounced right up and I ran my hand up Bella's face to alert her, for she was almost asleep on my shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked to Jess.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

Jessica looked a bit nervous and asked if she could talk to Bella in private for a moment.

Bella got up and smiled because she knew it wouldn't really be private.

Jessica just wanted to get some help with her homework Saturday night.

Odd timing, but otherwise I was puzzled as to the reason she couldn't ask in front of me.

"And I want to hear everything about you and Edward, I mean you have been dating since last year." Ah "there in lies the rub" I quoted Shakespeare as it became blatant.

Bella looked uneasy but agreed and walked back to my waiting arms.

"You are hunting this weekend right?" she asked, trying to get out of it.

"I am indeed. But we're not leaving till Saturday morning"

"Good" she said as she cuddled herself against my chest.

The bell rang and we kissed and departed to class. I hate class, it gets old the second time around, let alone the 5th or 6th time. Thoughts of Bella didn't help either.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, I was halfway through. I saw her leaning against the wall facing away from me. Now that I did think about it I like red on her as well as blue.

I snuck up silently behind her, and grabbed her. She screamed and flayed until she caught my scent. And then went limp in my arms with a mumbled "Jerk".

After school we met up again and I walked her to my car, and opened the door for her as I always did. All of a sudden a very vulgar thought struck me, it was of Bella's tank top being thrown across a bedroom I didn't recognize , and her kneeling on the bed clad in jeans and a black bra. Although it was a nice thought, It should only be me thinking it. I scanned the lot, and found Newton walking to his car. Anger boiled the blood in wherever I have it.

"Edward?" came a small voice from the car. I came back to reality, and smiled.

The way to Charlie's was quiet, and I didn't want to upset her with my jealous talk.

"Are you ok Edward?" she asked softly laying her hand on mine.

"I am with you, of course I am." Although I was burning inside.

I don't know why I am so jealous and protective. I guess it goes back to that talk Bella and I had after the meadow. How since the human qualities in me were ill used they are stronger coming back now. Whatever the reason I just kept picturing Bella's face if I broke Mike's arm or something like that over a thought, It kept me at bay.

I dropped her off, and came back after I had taken the Volvo back.

We spent the night kissing and holding each other. In the morning I told her to be safe and left to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up two hours after Edward left, she reached out her arm and felt nothing.

She jumped up in blind panic, remembered he was hunting and laid back down hyperventilating. After she returned to normal she got up and grabbed some clothes.

The warm shower felt good and relaxed her tense muscles. Bella washed her hair and dried off and got dressed. She poured some cereal and was sitting there eating it when the phone ringing made her jump. Bella walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Jess"

"Oh hey Jess, what's up?" she asked.

"I was just making sure we were still studying tonight."

"Of course"

"Well….I was going to have Mike come over a little bit before we were done"

A sinking feeling dropped Bella's stomach, she had a bad feeling about Mike.

"That's fine. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are you ok, you sound sick?" Jessica asked.

"No just a bit tired" Bella lied.

"Ok see you around 6:30?"

"That's fine Jess, bye" and Bella disconnected.

Her heart rate returned to normal and she decided to catch up on some homework.

"How pathetic, her boyfriend is out chasing mountain lions and she's doing geometry" Bella thought to herself. At 2:45 she took a break to eat lunch, there was only bologna in the fridge so she had that. After eating she moved on to English, they were reading Edgar Allan Poe's The Fall of the House of Usher. At 5:45 she got ready, just a little eyeliner, and her books. She locked the door on her way out and started the old truck up.

At 6:28 she was pulling into Jess's driveway. Jess was waiting at the door for her, she led Bella up to her room, and put on some music.

"Ok so lets this over with" she sighed.

Alice was sitting in her room playing with Jasper's leg when a vision hit her.

Jasper leaned up and put his hand on her arm. Her eyes were the normal far off looking glazed. When she finally shock her head she had the most confused look.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked softly.

"It was Mike…." She said still puzzled.

"And?"

"He was slashing his own tire." She said.

"Absurd little jock isn't he." Jasper snorted.

"Yeah, he's probably doing it for a dare or something idiotic" Alice agreed.

At 9:47 Jessica and Bella had finished World History, and English.

The English aspect took a while because Jessica was a little slow with reading.

"I hate school" she griped into her pillow.

Bella laughed lightly. Despite the work she was having a good time.

The door bell rang. Well she WAS having a good time.

Both girls went downstairs with Bella lagging behind. Jess opened the door and Mike stepped in and gave her a hug. His eyes lit up when he saw Bella .

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were here!"

"Hi Mike" she said softly.

His hug for her lasted a little longer, and turned Edwards butterflies into fire-breathing dragons. Jess asked Mike if he was thirsty, and they went to the kitchen.

Bella stood there holding herself together wanting Edward to walk in through that door.

She walked into the kitchen to hear Mike saying he had a gift for Jessica in his car.

Her eyes lit up and she ran out the door, leaving Mike alone with Bella.

"So how've you been, haven't talked to you in awhile" he said.

"You know how busy I get" she replied.

"With Cullen?" Mike asked under his breath, Bella pretended not to hear.

Jessica returned with a confused look on her face.

"I found the present, but if your tire supposed to be that low?"

Mike ran out and came back swearing, "I must of ran over something!"

"How am I supposed to get home!?"

"My parents are out with the car, but Bella could probably give you a lift" Jess offered.

"Would you?" Mike pleaded, as much as it worried Bella she agreed.

The chief would be home at midnight so they would have to leave now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to keep it as clean as I could. I apologize if this offends you.**

**I do not own anything about Twilight.**

Bella lived in between Mike and Jessica. Metaphorically and physically.

So they would have to pass near her house to get to Mikes.

With the radio on and the windows down the ride wasn't that bad. Mike didn't even say anything awkward. When they were within half of a mile of Bella's the truck started sputtering. By the time her street was in view the truck died and she had to steer it to the side of the road. Her panic was brought back full swing.

" I don't understand, I could of sworn I had ½ a tank." Bella mused.

"We should go to your house and call your dad" Mike advised.

It was the best plan Bella could see so they started off.

She unlocked the door and they both stepped in, Bella immediately went for the phone.

"Hey do you have water or something?" Mike asked.

She went to the fridge, opened it up and leaned in. Finding a Pepsi she shut the door and turned around to come within an inch of Mike's face.

"Mike what the hell are you doing?" Bella stammered as she tried to move around him.

His hands grabbed her by the arms with a steel grip.

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He tried to force his tongue through her closed lips, pressing her against the fridge as he was doing so.

Bella struggled to get away, whimpering and squirming, but that was only making Mike worse. He brought his knee up between her legs and pressed it against her.

She got her hand free and punched him in the face as hard as she could. He stumbled off of her and Bella ran for the door. Mike easily caught up with her, and put a pocket knife to her throat.

"Don't scream and this might be fun" he said.

Bella could see there was some rubber on the knife. She cried out at her mistake.

Mike noticed and said "Don't worry Bells, it'll be the best mistake you've ever made".

He threw her onto the couch and got on top of her, Bella fought with everything she had but it wasn't good enough. Mike grabbed a hold of her shirt and tore it off, exposing her half naked torso. Bella screamed and was silenced with a hand over her mouth.

"I told you not to scream" Mike said threateningly.

He managed to get his shirt off with one hand and threw it aside.

When he grabbed and ripped her bra off, her energy was renewed but it was all for nothing. Pain shot through her as he grabbed he chest. Bella cried out under Mikes hand.

He managed to get her jeans off with only a kick to the stomach and a bit hand.

The pain in her arms was now becoming more and more sharp as Mike's hands bruised them. He got his pants off and his boxers too, so now Mike was completely naked on top of Bella. She flailed about madly trying to get away, or prevent this from happening.

He tore the rest of her clothing off and she screamed once more.

The pain she felt as he shoved himself into her was excruciating, her vision blurred and she almost passed out. He started thrusting himself against her. More pain every time he moved. Mike was so distracted he let his hand on her mouth slip. Bella only shouted one thing "Edward!", before Mike's hand was slapped across her face.

"Edwards not here to help you, Edwards nothing, Your loving this I know it, you know you don't want Cullen." He spat. As the tears blurred her vision further, and ran down her face Mike covered her mouth again. Bella moaned Edwards name into it over and over.

"I'm not that filthy Cullen, you know he's a creep, I know you want this".

He started going rougher into Bella, who only cried Edwards name.

"I'm better than him don't you see that!"

To which Bella only replied with a "fuck you".

Mike slapped her again, only harder this time. Colors flew across her eyes, but she still remained conscious.

When he was done he kissed her cheek and said think about what I said. And was dressed and about to leave when the cruiser headlights flooded the room.

Mike swore and ran out the back door as Charlie walked into the front door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked but only heard her sob once.

He ran around into the living room to see her covered with a pillow naked and crying.

"What the hell happened Bella!?" he cried as he held her.

Bella only pointed to the back door, still swinging open and closed.

Charlie swore and ran out the door and saw a figure running towards the woods. He took out his pistol and leveled it to the shape and fired off 5 shots. None of them hit.

He then ran inside and helped Bella.

"Was it Edward?" he yelled, his loud voice hurting Bella's head.

She shook her head violently.

"Don't lie to me" Charlie yelled .

Again Bella shook her head.

He picked her up and carried her to her room, and laid her under her covers.

"I'm calling Edwards parents to see where he's been"

Panic shot through Bella "No!" she cried

"Why not, did he do this?!?!"

"I don't want Edward to know" she choked out.

Charlie eyed her, but let it go and stroked her hair till she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Bella woke up and immediately went to the shower and almost burned herself trying to get rid of the evidence. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Everything she and Edward had planned was ruined, her life would never be the same.

Would Edward even want her? Would he even want to kiss her again?

Bella cried as these thought tore through her like daggers.

She could never let Edward find out, the fear of rejection and what Edward would do to Mike could never happen.

As she got dressed slowly Bella carefully avoided the bruises, which radiated pain from the slightest touch.

Even walking down the stairs was a chore to do. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Charlie was cooking breakfast.

"I, um….. How are you Bells?" he asked.

Bella just groaned and looked at him.

"Hun, I need to know who it was" he blurted out.

She winced her eyes shut against the pain that ripped her chest open, not like the hole that was her love, but a tear of fear and hurt.

"Look, It must be difficult, but I need to know" he said softly.

"Edward can't know Char- Dad"

"Why can't Edward know. Did he do it?" Charlie pressed,

"Will you cut the crap Charlie it wasn't Edward! It was Mike Newton Dad, Mike!"

she finished breathing heavily and almost in tears.

"Bella, I I'm sorry," he sighed heavily "Dear God".

"Please, Edward will kill him Dad" she pleaded.

"Bells I hardly think…" but Bella cut him off.  
"Dad he WILL, I would bet my life on it."

Charlie contemplated for a moment, then nodded slowly,

"Ok, he'll never find out from me"

"Thank you Dad" Bella said as she hugged him, and left for school.

She had worn clothing that hid as much of her as she could, but the bruising on her face was still apparent, and on the way to school she ran through explanations.

When she arrived her heart was beating out of her chest, and her hands were shaking.

Would he never want to see her again if he found out? No she couldn't think of that.

Bella opened her door to find Edward walking over to her with Alice.

As he neared closer and closer a puzzled look came about his face. When he finally reached her his hand went to her face, and he was gaping, something Edward never did.

"Bella, Angel, What happened?" he asked somewhat bewildered.

A knot in her throat made it hard to answer but she did saying she slipped and fell against the bathroom sink.

"Oh God, Angel you have to be more careful" he cooed and kissed her cheek.

As cold as it was it sent the image of Mike and his good-bye kiss, Bella whimpered a little and pulled back a bit. Confusion and hurt played across Edward's beautiful face.

"I? I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"It's just a little sore" Bella lied rubbing her face.

As she did this Edward caught sight of the bruises on her wrist, but not wanting to make a scene in front of Alice he let it go. Although it was burning inside of him.

**Edwards POV**

There was a fire inside of my chest, scorching my nerves. I had to sit through class tortured over the thoughts of what happened to my Bella. I had to find out, although I was wary of the answer. I decided to find out after school, when I took her home.

Lunch came and I hurried to see her. Bella was standing against the wall, but she was different today, she had her arms crossed and was hugging herself. She was looking down deep in thought. Damn how I wish I could read her mind. I walked up to her and put my arms around her, Bella flinched and curled her arms closer around herself.

The fire exploded in me, and I almost lost composure. It must have shown on my face, for Bella was looking at me fearfully. Well now I did it, I want to comfort her and I am making her worse! The guilt stabbed me once again, but I had more important matters.

I leaned in to kiss her forehead, making sure she knew what I was doing.

"I love you Bella" I whispered in her ear. She croaked that she loved me too, what happened to her! Through the rest of the day after lunch I suffered and brooded.

Maybe she did just fall, and It was something I did? The final bell rang and I actually sprinted to the lot.

Bella was climbing into her truck when I got to her. I should have realized better, but her state had slipped from my mind for a fraction of a second. When I wrapped my arms around her Bella jolted straight and screamed so loudly I thought the windows would break. "Bella Bella! It's Edward, it's me".

She stopped flailing and began to cry with racking sobs. I held her as tightly as the bruises would allow me too, speaking small comforts to her.

Alice came running screaming in her head "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?"

I shook my head violently and mouthed "Later", and with that she stormed off.

Bella was crying so hard she hadn't noticed Alice's presence.

"Move over Bells" I whispered.

"But…what…..about….your..car?" she sobbed into my chest.

"Please Bella"

She moved over and we drove to Charlie's. The ride consisted of her crying on my shoulder and my mind collapsing with thought of what had happened.

I was afraid, I will admit it. My angel is hurt and I don't know what's going on, but that would change soon.

I pulled the truck into her driveway and opened the door and carried her inside.

"Would you like to go to your room, or stay here?" I asked softly.

Bella took an agonized and terrified look at the couch and cried "Room".

I carried her swiftly ascending the stairs and laid her on her bed. I looked into those chocolate eyes and my defenses collapsed, forget subtle persuasion and sly questioning, I needed to know what was wrong with my angel, and I needed to know it right then.

"Bella what happened?".


	5. Authors Note

**I apologize profusely for all the grammatical errors, I really need to proof read better. More chapters are on the way, it's just a bit difficult for me to write out of story and a little out of characters, but drastic stories call for drastic emotions I guess. **

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Anthony Shadows**


	6. Chapter 5

"_Bella what happened" Edward said. _

Bella just looked up at him, her tear drenched eyes wide.

She sobbed and shook here head from side to side. Edward's throat tightened.

He layed next to her and brought her to his side. Edward kissed her neck and then sat up on his elbow and asked very softly "Please Bella, tell me what happened…please!"

Love and compassion was bursting from his voice. His golden eyes glowed brilliantly smoldering almost in a pleading sort of way. Bella's heart began to try to break from her chest. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. Again Bella shook her head and cried into Edward's chest.

Pain radiated through his body at the fact her couldn't help her. His fists clenched and unclenched with the torture of it. "Bella tell me how to fix you" he almost cried.

"Stay" she sobbed and cried herself to sleep.

Once she was asleep Edward pulled out the tiny silver phone and dialed the one person he knew could help him. Alice picked up on the second ring.

"Yes?" her voice sounded.

"Alice it's Edward." He whispered but he knew she could hear him.

"Ohhhh Hello Ryan" she said.

"What?" Edward asked.

She sent him a thought "Jaspers being punished".

"Look Alice, I don't have time for games, I need a favor."

"Oh really Ryan, I might like that"

Edward heard Jasper "Who's Ryan….WHAT?"

"I need you to talk to Charlie and see what is wrong with Bella"

"Something _is _wrong with Bella!" Alice dropped all playfulness.

"Ryan knows Bella?" Jasper asked followed by an "Ow!".

"Severely wrong Alice, I…I don't know what to do, and Charlie likes you so.."

"I will Edward, don't worry" she said and disconnected.

Edward sighed and looked at Bella's alarm clock, 6:45. Alice was going to talk to Charlie, things will be ok he told himself. If he had been human he would have been hyperventilating.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Alice walked into the police station and up to the desk. She was told the Chief was in the evidence room. "Perfect" she thought.

Alice gracefully entered the room, Charlie had his back turned facing away from her.

"Charlie?" she spoke, her voice made of wind chimes.

Charlie jumped and turned around, relief clouded his face and he smiled.

"Well this is certainly a surprise Alice" he chuckled.

"I need to talk to you Charlie" she said skipping all subtleties "About Bella".

Charlie's throat began to tighten and his eyes widened. Alice could hear his heart race.

"Charlie what's wrong with Bella" she said stepping forward.

He shifted and croaked "What do you mean?"

"Why is Bella crying and scared all of a sudden?" Charlie's face went from nervous to worried and angry.

"She's been crying?" he said almost furious.

"Yes! She's hurt, and jumpy, and…..I can't take it!" Alice almost yelled.

"Alice I…" he hesitated, Alice walked right up to him.

"Tell me what's going on!" she yelled.

"I can't!" he yelled back.

"Damn it Charlie! Please!" Charlie had never heard Alice scream.

"Bella made me promise Edward would never know" he stammered.

Alice looked hurt. "I can't promise that".

Charlie looked down. "I know" He took a deep breathe.

"Bella was…raped Alice" It felt like someone had punched her.

Even for being a vampire the room shook. "Oh my god" she breathed.  
"By Mike Newton" he finished. Shock struck Alice's face.

"Charlie are you sure" she said,eyes closed.

"That's what Bella said, she said Mike raped her." Alice's mind turned cold.

"How will I tell Edward!" she thought feverously.

"Why, what would he…" but Alice cut him off,

"Charlie Edward would rip him limb from limb".

"Maybe if I get the whole family to hold him" she continued aloud.

Charlie's eyebrows raised, "You'd need the entire family?"

"No, I was exaggerating" she quickly covered it.

"Does Edward really have to know?" he questioned.

"Bella was raped, she's crying and sacred Charlie"

He sighed heavily "Your right" he conceded.

Alice's face got somber.

"Since you know Edward will know, if something happens to Mike…" she started.

Frustration appeared on his face, he pursed his lips.

"I shot at him when he was running away, I guess I can't judge him" he said emotionless.

"And I guess since I can't hunt him down, I can hope Edward will." His face was searing red and he was sweating. Alice touched his arm, "Thank you Charlie" and left.

**EPOV**

Bella woke up around 10:30 screaming. I pulled her to me, her scream tearing my chest with hurt. "Bella Bella it's ok, I'm here" I wrapped my arms around her.

She whipped around and looked at me with wide eyes, breathing heavily.

"Bella" I said as I kissed her forehead. She grabbed around my waist and held me tight.

Sadness boiled up inside my dead body.

"Please Bella, tell me, please" I begged, if I could have cried I would have. "I love you, I want to help."

Sadness, guilt, and frustration flashed across her angelic face.

"Edward I….I can't" Then she started to cry.

**BPOV**

I know it was useless, he would find out soon, and I shouldn't cry and hurt Edward more, but I was too scared of losing him again. I held onto him and let myself go. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I was close but the thought of him letting go of me killed so much.

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep an hour later. I was in shreds, the talons of horrible thoughts had tore through me over and over. I do not think it was something I did, because she had clung onto me. But what could it be!? Alice should know soon, if I had a working heart it would most certainly be in my throat right now.

At midnight I slowly opened the window and made my way home.

I felt bad about leaving Bella, but I had to know what was wrong.

I walked through the door and ran up to my room. Throwing myself onto the couch I closed my eyes and waited for the messenger of my turmoil.

**3****rd**** POV**

Eyes still closed and still laying on the couch, Edward faintly smiled "Hello Alice" he said softly. Alice walked in and stood uncomfortably t the doorway.

"Did you find out what I need to know?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 6

"Alice" Edward growled warningly when he saw she was blocking her thoughts.

"Alice looked almost…afraid!" Edward thought. Tension gripped his mind. Why should she be afraid? He sat up quickly when the rest of the family walked in, well Rose and Esme were not there but Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett stopped close to him.

Now fear swept through him. "Alice what's happened?" Edward chocked out.

She looked down and then up again, pain overflowed her expression.

"Edward Bella was raped" she spurt out. Edwards knees gave out, and he fell to them and down on his hands shaking. He uttered one word "Who?"

Alice locked eyes with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Then took an unnecessary and shaky breath in. "Edward I don't know if…"

"Tell me!" he roared, his vision had black spots and his body was on fire.

**EPOV**

A guttural snarl ripped from my frame. She had to tell me. My mind was a blazing pit of rage. I tore myself about in my father's and brother's grip. Who had done this! Who _could_ do this to such an innocent and perfect angel? Another snarl exploded from me, this time the vice on my chest added a sob to it.

"Edward control yourself!" Alice yelled. Fire burned in my insides.

Then all of a sudden with that outburst, I caught one name in her thoughts.

Then it all went up in an explosion, the image of reality sank in,

Mike had raped Bella. The picture of it caused my mind to rip open in rage.

Mike touching my Bella, Mike kissing my Bella, and then….

I roared as I threw all three guys off me. Mike Will Pay.

**APOV**

I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle hit the walls. It was horrifying.

"Think of Esme's feelings" Carlisle yelled.

"Bella's too" Jasper added.

But by his abyss black eyes I knew Edward was too far gone. I watched in horror and shock as he picked up the sofa, and threw it out the window quickly following it.

**EPOV**

All I could think of was running, getting to Mike as soon as possible, and wrapping my hands around his throat.

Trees and faint lights scorched past as my dead heart ached. Thoughts and images stabbed me as I ran, at one point Mike with his lips on Bella almost caused me to fall.

I reached his house at long last. He was having a party, he violated my love not one night before and he's having a party! I could feel my eyes burning with rage a fury.

**3****rd**** POV**

Mike was having an alright time, although he longed for Bella's touch.

He set his drink down and walked into his room. He laid down and was replaying his encounter with Bella when the door blew from it's hinges revealing a very insane looking Edward on the other side of it. Cold, blind fear paralyzed Mike as one thought came to him, "Cullen knew".

"Newton!" Edward roared as he lunged for him.


	8. Chapter 7

Edward hit Mike and both went sprawling on the bed. Edward picked him up and threw him against the wall. "Cullen's a monster!" Mike thought as he slid down to the floor.

"Now, Newton admit what you did to Bella, and I might let you live."

"Fuck you!" Mike shouted. Something in Edward snapped and even before he knew it he was lunging forward and snapping Mike's right arm.

The pain ripped through Mike like a stampede. "That was for touching her" Edward growled. He then grabbed Mike again and threw him into the opposite wall. He ran over to Mike and stomped on his left leg. "That was for holding her down". Mike cried out as the splintering pain tore through him. Then he screamed "Oh my god! Bella!" and pointed with his good arm. Edward whipped around to find nothing, Mike was crawling to the door. Edward caught his other leg under his foot, more cracking noises. "Don't Run" he snarled stomping on his leg with each word. The agony almost caused Mike to pass out. The fire deep inside Edward blazed in a roaring fury.

"Do you know what you did to Bella!?" Edward screamed.

"I screwed her good" Mike replied. Edward let out a snarl so inhuman that all the smugness from Mike face was drained in an instant. Edward let loose with his foot again on Mike's leg, more bones splintered.

"She's scared, hurt, and violated, BECAUSE OF YOU!" another bone shattering stomp.

Mike couldn't even think much the pain was so extreme but he thought of the hunting knife his father gave to him to kill Edward. A wicked grin appeared on Edward's face.

He ran to the desk and pulled out the hunting knife. Edward picked Mike up and held him against the wall. His eyes were pure black, and there was fire in them.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't castrate you right here" he snarled.

"Your not human" Mike stammered. "That is beside the point Newton"

"What I am about to relief you of has hurt Bella, and I see no reason not to"

And then to Edward glee, Mike started to cry.

"Do you know how long Bella has been crying? DO YOU?!" The knife pressed into Mike's thigh.

**EPOV**

As I stood there, ready to kill Mike Newton, I could hear his thoughts of guilt.

I let him fall to the floor in a broken pile. I was going to have to make this look liked an accident. I proceeded to check for footprints on his pants, then seeing none I led to towards the stairs. With all the noise from the party no one noticed the struggle.

" I have a good idea of how horribly this will hurt, and it's a very pleasant thought to me."

**3POV**

Mike was in too much pain to speak, but moaned his protest.

"I wonder if that is what Bella sounded like" Edward said with immense difficulty.

The stairs loomed in front of Mike's eyes. Like a wooden mountain just for his suffering.

"This is for Bella" Edward growled and threw him down.

Bones broke further; his head was hitting almost every stair it seemed. The pain was finally to much and knocked him out. Mike rolled down the final few stairs out like a light. As Edward left he could hear the shouts of people, and sirens in the distance.

**EPOV**

My family would be ready to grab me, so I went straight to Bella.

I entered through the window and she was fast asleep under the covers. She looked so beautiful. Her tiny sides raising and falling and her face was so soft.

I leant in and kissed her warm and smooth cheek. I sensed her breathing patterns change and then those chocolate eyes stared up at me.

Bella sat up and I held her to me.

"Edward, you have blood on your jeans, were you hunting?"

"Something of the sort" I answered.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

I might as well get it over with now. I pulled her to arms length and looked into her wide eyes.

"Bella I know what happened."

Her heart raced and tears came to her eyes.

"Please" she sobbed. "Please don't leave me".

I was confused, how could she think I would leave her after what she went through.

Is this why she wouldn't tell me? I became a little angry.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how could you ever think I would leave you again?"

"I thought…you…wouldn't want…me after what….Mike…did" she chocked.

I wanted to cry so horribly. "Bella, my Bella I will always need you"

"No matter what happens I love you and you are mine" I kissed her fiercely.

She was still timid at first, but Bella became her misbehave self soon, leaving me a few feet away. " That doesn't count" I smiled, and I saw a small smile on her face as well.

I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"You don't care that I can't give that to you?" she said blushing.

"All I care about is how you feel" I answered.

"Edward I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Bella held onto me.

"There's nothing to forgive" I spoke as I kissed her delicate forehead.

Then she broke down on my shoulder, it was a different type of crying, one of healing and relief. When she settled down, I ceased humming her lullaby.

She looked up at me, "How did you find out?". I had to play my wording precisely.

" I had Alice help me, she persuaded Charlie" Bella opened her mouth, "But I read her thoughts to find out it was Mike that did this" she shuddered at the name.

"Your not angry with me are you?" I asked nervously.

"That depends," then her eyes became wide "The blood Edward you…"

I knew this was approaching eventually.

"I did not _kill _him" Bella's face drained of its color.

"What did you do Edward!" she yelled.

" I may have lost my tempered a tiny bit" I admitted sheepishly.

"What did you do?" she asked again nervously. Finally she was acting normal.

"Are you frightened?" I asked, almost hopeful.

"Not about my safety" she replied seeing my path immediately.

I let out an exasperated sigh "I attacked Mike".

Bella's eyes grew wider, and her mouth opened. "How?"


End file.
